


Кинк-драбблы

by KarizZa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кинковые драбблы на разные заявки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Бьякуран/Шоичи, поставить у стены, выпороть

После вечеринки они ехали в такси молча, каждый глядя в свое окно, каждый думая о своем. Шоичи о том, что сегодня он явно перепил. Бьякуран — что Шоичи сегодня впервые перегнул палку, да сразу так, что списать это на «первый раз» никак не получится. Только не у него, Бьякурана. Только не Шоичи.  
Они вышли возле университета, расплатились и пошли по обыкновению не к парадному, а к черному ходу, открытому в это время суток только для «своих».  
Бьякуран насвистывал последнюю мелодию, звучавшую на вечеринке, крутя на пальце ключи от их с Шоичи комнаты, и боковым зрением следил за тем, чтобы его Ирие не врезался в дерево или попросту не упал на ровном месте.  
Шоичи молчал и шел, еле переставляя ноги. В голове висел блаженный туман, тело словно одеревенело, мысли — испарились. Теперь они порхали в голове бесплотными духами, едва касаясь стенок сознания, как приведения в фильмах о загробных мирах или чем-то подобном. Бьякуран обернулся к нему и спросил:  
\- Кажется, ты здорово повеселился. Так понравился глинтвейн? - Джессо не скрывал сарказма в голосе, бросив на Шоичи короткий острый взгляд.  
Тот как ни в чем не бывало лишь улыбнулся, как всегда, именно так, как Бьякуран любил — немного смущенно и очень сдержанно, чуть изменился наклон головы и брови поползли вверх.   
\- Да, классная штука, - Шоичи пробежался влажным языком по сухим губам, задержался в уголке, прикусывая кончик, Бьякуран прищурился. - Я перебрал, да? - Шоичи повернулся к нему, глянул вопросительно, и Бьякурану захотелось стереть его нежную невинную улыбку чем угодно.   
Толкнуть к стене, поцеловать, не так, как Шоичи привык — разжевывая для него каждое движение губ, давая распробовать поцелуй на вкус, давая ему почувствовать себя комфортно даже в такой ситуации, - а по-настоящему, так, как давно хочется. Нагло вторгнуться в его рот языком, подавить, завладеть, взять то, что принадлежит ему.  
Взять так, как хочется.   
Как Шоичи напрашивается на это сам.  
Ирие зыркнул на него из-под челки, прикусывая губу, а взгляд – как у запуганного животного, явно не понимающий, почему Бьякуран смотрит на него с нескрываемой жесткостью.   
Бьякуран терпеть не мог, когда его пытались дурить.

Ударившись затылком о кирпичную стену возле черного входа, Шоичи обмяк на несколько секунд, приходя в себя. Сильно ушибиться он не мог — Бьякуран всегда рассчитывал свою силу.  
\- Что ты делаешь, - прошептал он, жмурясь, когда Джессо придавил его всем весом к стене.  
\- А ты на что надеялся?  
Бьякуран вцепился пальцами в подбородок Шоичи, надавил, разжимая челюсти. Ирие открыл глаза, глянул на него мутновато-зеленым, блестящим в глубине, губы покраснели, да и вырываться он не спешил. Бьякуран зарычал, накидываясь на него, прикусил кожу на подбородке, и Шоичи охнул, вздрагивая всем телом.   
\- Глупый, - шепнул Бьякуран, обводя языком его губы по кругу, играя, дразня до тех пор, пока Шоичи не подался вперед нетерпеливо, выпрашивая поцелуй.   
Джессо сжал волосы у него на затылке, дернул вниз, четко обозначая, что решает сейчас за них двоих. Шоичи смотрел на него умоляюще, дрожал под прикосновениями, прихватывая губами холодный ночной воздух. Бьякуран старался дышать глубоко и часто, пережидая вспышку острого как осколки стекла под ногами возбуждения. Шоичи сводил с ума — вырвавшейся из-под слоя сдержанного обыденного поведения чувственностью, жадностью, с которой смотрел на него, откровенной несдержанностью. Бьякуран потянулся к нему, ткнувшись носом в шею, поцеловал скулу, потянулся к уху, касаясь губами волос. Шоичи задрожал сильнее.  
\- Я тебя трахну у этой стены, и тебе понравится, - сказал он.  
Ирие всхлипнул, дернувшись. Бьякуран прижался к нему, вставший член Шоичи уперся в бедро. Бьякуран опустил руки к ремню и резко дернул пряжку, Шоичи шептал что-то неразборчивое, жмурясь.   
\- Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, - разобрал Бьякуран наклонившись.   
\- Сучка, - усмехнулся он, рванув ремень Шоичи из петель, он лишь что-то пискнул, боясь пошевелиться, а потом резко схватил его за плечо и развернул, ткнув лицом в стену.   
Шоичи уперся ладонями в ряды шершавого кирпича, тяжело дыша, оглядываясь через плечо опасливо-изучающе. Бьякуран сжал зубы у него на предплечье, скользнул рукой по груди, забрался под рубашку, огладив плоский подрагивающий живот. Шоичи почти не стоял на ногах, колени подкашивались, — он постепенно оседал в руки Джессо. Тот поддержал его, обхватив поперек груди, дернул вверх. А потом бесцеремонно вклинил колено между ног Шоичи, накрывая худую ягодицу ладонью, сжимая пальцами так, что парень дернулся, тихо застонав. Бьякуран усмехнулся. Он потянулся к ширинке на джинсах Ирие, расстегнул, торопливо сдирая их вниз вместе с трусами, Ирие только сдавленно мычал что-то, зажимая себе рот кулаком. Бьякуран огладил похолодевшую от ночного воздуха кожу на ягодицах, принялся разминать уже обеими руками, пытаясь разобрать в полумраке, как сжимаются мышцы, проступает рельеф. Шоичи застонал, прогибаясь в пояснице, и Бьякуран сжал упругие полушария возле впадинки, разводя в стороны, надавливая пальцами на тугое отверстие между ними, — Шоичи дернулся и вскрикнул, вырываясь.  
\- Ну тихо-тихо, уже поздно передумывать, - сказал Бьякуран, лаская пальцами расселину, проводя по ней вверх и вниз.   
Когда первый увесистый шлепок лег на задницу Шоичи, он так застонал, подаваясь навстречу, что у Бьякурана крышу снесло. Он скользнул рукой по боку, сжал теплый подрагивающий член в ладони, дернув пару раз — Шоичи застонал снова, толкаясь ему в руку. А потом Бьякуран занес ладонь и еще раз звонко шлепнул по ягодицам, а потом еще и еще.   
Внутри взыграло что-то темное, накатило, словно волна, и обрушилось на него сверху, застилая сознание. Джессо чувствовал только, как горячеет кожа ягодиц под ударами, как скользит под ладонью кожица на члене, как пульсирует в нем ток крови. А еще — как плавится под этими прикосновениями его сдержанный и скромный крошка Шоичи, подставляясь под удары, толкаясь ему в ладонь так, что запястье ударяло по бедру. А еще слышал. Слышал непрекращающиеся стоны, мольбу, и неразборчивый хриплый шепот.   
Бьякуран зарычал, до боли стискивая разгоряченную от ударов плоть, наклоняясь вперед и жадно проводя языком от виднеющейся из-под ворота рубашки полосы бледной кожи, до затылка, до самой линии роста волос, слизывая солено-пряный пот, вкус кожи Шоичи, впитывая его запах. Пальцы мяли сжатую дырку, проникая неглубоко, другой рукой Бьякуран сжимал влажную от смазки головку, ощущая, как член вибрирует под пальцами, чувствуя, что вот так — это слишком для Шоичи, он кончит уже вот-вот. Джессо сжал в кулаке поджавшиеся яйца, Шоичи всхлипнул, дернулся протестующе, но тут же расслабился, когда к его ягодицам прижался твердый член. Парень прогнулся еще ниже, не дожидаясь команды, замер, тяжело дыша, и Бьякуран крепко сжал руку на его бедре, приставляя головку члена к отверстию. Толкнулся не сильно, еще раз, — тугие мышцы обхватили его так, что искры из глаз посыпались, Бьякуран хрипло зарычал, снова двинув ладонью по члену Шоичи, взял сразу жесткий темп. Шоичи хватал воздух широко открытым ртом, даже стоны не срывались с его губ, только хриплое сбитое напрочь дыхание.  
\- Еще... чуть-чуть... О Боже, да-а... Еще о-ох... ран.. Бьяку... ра-ан!.. - Джессо в последний раз шлепнул по упругой ягодице, оттянул плоть в сторону, толкаясь глубже, и Шоичи кончил, заливая его кулак спермой.   
Мышцы ануса сжались, задрожали, Ирие слегка потряхивало. Бьякуран уперся лбом в его спину, застонал, изливаясь внутрь. 

Приходить в себя не хотелось. Только руку настойчиво прошивало тупой болью, саднило ладонь. Бьякуран сжал кулак, потирая горячую кожу, — внутрь словно иголки впились. Не надо было так грубо, наверное. Бьякуран вытащил опавший член, подтягивая штаны одной рукой, осторожно погладил кожу на ягодицах Шоичи — тот вздрогнул, качнулся, еле держась на ногах. Бьякуран развернул его к себе, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо — даже в полумраке отчетливо виднелся румянец и влажный блеск на щеках. Хотелось потянуться к нему, поцеловать, стереть его слезы губами, прося прощения, и обещая, что «больше никогда!».   
Бьякуран осадил сам себя. Так ведь всегда: он ведется на нежный румянец, на несмелый взгляд зеленых глаз из-за толстых стекол очков. Растерянный взгляд тут, неуверенный жест там, — и Бьякурану хочется взять под контроль, под свою опеку, хочется заботиться и быть нежным-нежным. Вот только получать плевки в лицо за свою нежность ему вовсе не улыбается.  
Бьякуран провел пальцами по влажной от слез щеке, Шоичи открыл мутные глаза, глядя на него с недоверием и опаской. Молча уставился на поднесенную ко рту ладонь Бьякурана, перепачканную его собственной спермой, и медленно сглотнул, поджал губы, почти умоляя взглядом. Джессо лишь надавил на его подбородок, пачкая кожу белесыми каплями, и Шоичи подчинился: послушно впустил пальцы в свой рот, старательно вылизывая. Горячий шершавый язык прошелся несколько раз по ладони, скользнул между пальцами, губы плотно сжимались вокруг фаланг, пока Бьякуран не посчитал, что этого будет достаточно.   
Шоичи подтянул свои джинсы, застегнулся, не поднимая головы. На щеках снова заблестело — две тяжелые капли по обеим сторонам лица скользнули по коже и сорвались со скул вниз. Шоичи шмыгнул носом, обхватив себя руками за плечи, кусая и без того красные губы. Бьякурану словно сердце выкручивали неумелыми движениями, от тупой боли разрывалось все внутри.  
\- Тебе кажется, что я перегнул палку, верно? - начал он, голос не слушался, хрипел и срывался на каждом слоге. - Но это не правда, поверь. Если я еще раз увижу рядом с тобой кого-нибудь, кого угодно, и того парня с леденцами в особенности, сегодняшний вечер покажется тебе сплошным удовольствием. Обещаю.  
Шоичи вздрогнул, вскидываясь, уставился на него огромными блестящими от слез глазами, неверяще, непонимающе. Бьякуран оставался непреклонен. Он придвинулся ближе, мазанув кончиком носа по влажной щеке, потянул ноздрями тонкий соленый запах.  
\- Ты только для меня, Шо-чан, и я никогда не подпущу к тебе никого другого, - сказал он просто, отводя за ухо слипшиеся пряди волос.  
\- Ты не понял, нет, подожди, Бьякуран! - зашептал Ирие, облегченно выдохнув, перехватывая его ладонь. - Этот парень, он просто из вежливости поболтать подошел!   
\- Шоичи, заткнись, - прошипел Джессо, дергая его за волосы, заламывая шею набок.  
\- Он читал мою статью по робототехнике, ты помнишь, я два месяца ее писал! Он этим интересуется, вот и все, поверь! - Шоичи смотрел на него сквозь запотевшие, залитые слезами стекла очков, умоляя выслушать, простить. - Мы два часа говорили о роботах, о роботах и только.  
\- Шоичи...  
\- Но это правда! - вскрикнул он и зажмурился, когда Бьякуран снова дернул его за волосы. - Я с тобой. Я только с тобой. Пожалуйста, не сомневайся, - шептал он.  
\- Я узнаю, что это был за парень, и правду ли ты говоришь, - сказал Джессо вкрадчиво, ослабляя хватку, позволяя Шоичи расслабиться. - И если ты говоришь правду, я попрошу прощения.   
Шоичи кивнул, не смея что-либо добавить. Бьякуран тяжело вздохнул, сжимая его плечи, и притянул к себе, зарываясь носом в его волосы, вдыхая полной грудью любимый запах — чистый запах кожи Шоичи, его волос, его личный, ни с чем не сравнимый аромат. Ирие всхлипнул едва различимо, потерся мокрой щекой о теплую кожу на шее Бьякурана, неловко обхватывая его спину обеими руками.   
\- Я очень хочу извиниться, Шо-чан, очень, - шепнул Джессо, прижимая его к себе еще крепче. - Но если ты лжешь мне, я с ума сойду, и тогда не пожалею тебя.   
\- Я не лгу! Прости. Прости, я не нарочно, я больше никогда... никогда...  
\- Никогда не лги мне, Шоичи, никогда не давай мне повода в тебе сомневаться, - шептал Бьякуран, сглатывая тугие комы в горле, отгоняя от себя чувство неясного страха, опасности. - Это слишком больно. Ты даже не знаешь как.


	2. Бьякуран/Шоичи, лед, поцелуи

«Прощать» Бьякурана оказалось также сложно, как и получать от него наказание, — у Бьякурана вообще для всего находилось особая точка зрения и свой, особый взгляд на вещи. И особый взгляд на «извинения» тоже. И конечно, извинялся он по особым правилам, придумываемым им самим: цветы, столик в уютном ресторане, ужин для двоих — все эти варианты Джессо отметал как недостойные.   
Толстый покров из белых тюльпанов на постели в уютном номере для двоих — вот это Бьякуран считает достойным извинением за свой поступок. Когда только он успел навалить здесь эту кучу цветов? Шоичи лишь ненадолго ушел в душ.  
На постели, на полу вокруг, у самого порога непроглядным ковром белеют десятки извинений, может, тысячи. Шоичи хлопает глазами, не в силах охватить всю эту картинку одним разом. Он щурится, в глазах рябит от обилия цвета. Бьякуран берет его за руку, подойдя абсолютно неслышно, тянет за собой, туда, где тюльпаны свалены настоящей горой, и улыбается одними лишь уголками губ, взглядом просит довериться и не сомневаться. Шоичи верит.   
Обернутое вокруг бедер полотенце соскальзывает, когда он послушно делает шаг следом за Бьякураном, Шоичи переступает через него, не обратив внимания. Джессо тянет его к себе, заключает в кольцо рук, бережно проводя теплыми ладонями по сведенным лопаткам, очерчивает пальцами каждый выступающий позвонок в цепочке от затылка до самой поясницы. Шоичи вздрагивает от все еще свежих воспоминаний, и Бьякуран шепчет ему на ухо извинения, бесконечно нежно гладит его бедра, ненавязчиво, осторожно — дает привыкнуть, самому войти в нужный ритм.   
Бутоны тюльпанов хрустят тихонько, когда Шоичи опускается спиной на кровать. Он тонет в белом море цветов, прохладные лепестки ласкают кожу. Он закрывает глаза на мгновение, теряется в ощущениях, потому что так у нормальных людей не бывает, потому что это все — как в сказке. Бьякуран склоняется над ним, — Шоичи чувствует его сладковатое дыхание, — и шепчет: "Тысячу раз прости", — и тысячу раз просит прощения, засыпая грудь Шоичи белыми цветами.  
Шоичи раскачивается медленно, каждое движение ладоней Бьякурана как капля, ударяющаяся о рябящую гладь воды — еще одна, еще чуть-чуть, и перельется через край. Бьякуран разминает пальцами чувствительное местечко на теле Шоичи — две неглубокие ямочки на пояснице, — и эмоции переливаются через край, Шоичи плывет в потоке этой нежности, смешиваясь с ней мыслями, чувствами, не ощущая ничего вокруг, кроме нее. Бьякуран довольно улыбается, когда Ирие сам тянется к нему за первым в этот вечер поцелуем, но тут же становится серьезен, едва они соприкасаются губами. Бьякуран обхватывает затылок Шоичи, скребет ногтями чувствительную кожу, и тот дрожит, прижимаясь теснее, раскрывая губы и прося — больше и слаще. Джессо целует его, проникает внутрь рта языком, лижет-ласкает, кусает, доводя почти до безумия медленными движениями, ровными и расчетливыми. Шоичи в его руках начинает терять себя и просит все большего, становится все более открытым, но Бьякуран не спешит, отказывает, отстраняясь, давая ему перевести дыхание, и начиная заново. Чуть касается кончиком языка его губ, обводит сладко-нежную плоть с обратной стороны, прихватывая зубами, сминает, втягивает в рот, посасывая, и отпускает на вдох. На выдох — скользит языком внутрь рта Шоичи, снова вовлекая в игру.   
Пока Шоичи не накалится добела от одних лишь поцелуев.   
\- Жарко... - шепчет Ирие, когда Бьякуран отстраняется от его губ, нависает, не касаясь нигде, упираясь руками в кровать по обе стороны от его головы. Он дует на влажный лоб, отводя с него челку, очерчивает кончиком пальца точеный профиль: высокий лоб, прямой нос, распухшие от поцелуев губы. Горячие, влажные, нежные.  
Когда губ касается холодное – ледяное, - Шоичи вздрагивает, распахнув глаза. Бьякуран ведет по его губам осколком прозрачно-голубого льда из ведерка с шампанским, он тает, и влага течет по коже, оставляя на коже след из ощущений – словно ожоги или надрезы. Бьякуран следом касается переохлажденной кожи кончиком теплого языка, зализывает след из мурашек, возвращая чувствительность. Он невесомо касается губами век Шоичи - ресницы щекочут кожу, - а холод касается его шеи, течет по кадыку, попадая в яремную впадинку, стремительно тает. Бьякуран подбирает его губами, а потом целует Шоичи и он протяжно стонет от того, как стремительно тает осколок между их языками.   
Бьякурану нравится его отзывчивость. Он накрывает поцелуем кожу на груди, рядом с соском, а потом раскрывает губы и изо рта выскальзывает новый осколок льда, Шоичи кричит от неожиданности и прогибается, вцепившись в волосы Бьякурана, когда тот языком гонит осколок к соску. Шоичи ведет от сиюминутного контраста холодного-горячего, льда и губ, ласк и еле ощутимой боли.   
Все это тянется-вьется уже кажется вечность. Шоичи потерял ощущение времени и пространства, потерял нить здравого смысла и вообще способность мыслить. Сейчас, кажется, нет ничего важнее того, чтобы угадать, в каком месте лед-жар коснется его в следующий раз. Когда он касается Шоичи внизу живота, рассудок оставляет его окончательно. Он умоляет прекратить, оставить его в покое и не мучить больше, но Бьякуран будто не слышит его слов.   
Прохладные после льда губы накрывают головку члена, и Шоичи простреливает острым чувством вдоль всего позвоночника, ощущения ударяют в голову, убивая остатки человечности – Ирие вскидывает бедра, толкаясь глубже в ласкающий рот, протяжно стонет, упираясь затылком в постель. Бьякуран крепко стискивает его бок одной рукой, приказывая стерпеть все, что бы он не сделал с Шоичи, а вторая касается его живота. Сквозь стиснутые пальцы на подрагивающую кожу просачиваются ледяные капли, и Шоичи закусывает губу в предвкушении.   
Льдистое крошево рассыпается по его коже и Бьякуран растирает его круговыми движениями по животу, бедрам, груди, не прекращая ласкать член Шоичи ртом, прижимая языком пульсирующие вены, прикусывая зубами твердеющую плоть, вбирая глубоко внутрь. Когда Бьякуран проводит холодной влажной ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра Шоичи, обводит по кругу сморщенную кожу, потирая сжатую дырочку пальцами, Шоичи вскидывается, вцепившись зубами в свой кулак. Он кончает, изогнувшись дугой на заваленной цветами постели, головка члена упирается в вибрирующее горло. Шоичи видит перед зажмуренными глазами вспышку такой яркости, что сознание на миг отключается от светового шока.  
Когда он приходит в себя, - кажется, всего через секунду, - Бьякуран обнимает его, укутав в теплый кокон из белых цветов и простыней, пощипывает губами мочку уха. Шоичи поводит плечом, уходя от прикосновений, и Бьякуран целует его в лоб, тихо смеясь.  
\- Больше никогда не стану просить у тебя прощения. Ты слишком впечатлительный, Шо-чан.  
\- Долго я был в отключке? – спросил Шоичи, еле ворочая языком.  
\- Минут пять, наверное.  
\- Ого…  
\- Угу, не думал, что ты такой чувствительный. Впрочем, не надейся, что из-за этого я отступлюсь. У нас на сегодня еще большие планы, Шо-чан, - почти мурлыкал Бьякуран в самое ухо Шоичи, гладя его по растрепанной макушке. – Когда стемнеет, зажжем свечи, и я покажу тебе еще кое-что интересное, Шо-чан…


	3. Гокудера/Ямамото, кинк на подчинение, доминирование Гокудеры

Они вместе только тогда, когда порознь больше не в мочь, когда один доходит до точки, срывается, падает и падает, падает, падает до тех пор, пока второй не поймает — тогда легкие перестают сжиматься от ощущения бесконечного падения и сердце переключается с аварийного в обычный режим.

В этот раз Ямамото поймал его уже у самой земли.   
Гокудера валялся куском приправленного специями мяса в углу просторного заваленного строительным мусором коридора, надышавшийся дымом собственных бомб, известковой пылью и порошком из взорванных сумок с кокаиновыми смесями. Джиро отыскал его по запаху, стоило Ямамото только дать команду.   
У Гокудеры горло разрывалось от кашля, а выглядел он весь словно снеговик — засыпанный толстым слоем белой пыли из известки и кокаина.   
\- Плохо дело, - сказал Ямамото псу, опускаясь на колено возле скорчившегося тела. Джиро заскулил, опуская морду на сложенные лапы, а потом звонко тявкнул, подскочив на месте, и кинулся к Гокудере. - Эй, нет, не трогай, ему сейчас плохо!   
Ямамото пытался краем рубашки вытереть лицо Гокудеры, глаза, губы, чтобы ему стало хоть немного легче. Джиро толкнулся под ладонь, оттесняя Ямамото, и принялся широкими движениями языка вылизывать лицо Гокудеры. Ямамото рассмеялся, глядя, как скривился Хаято, пытаясь отбиться от пса.  
\- Я понял, понял, молодец, хватит, - Ямамото потрепал пса по загривку, оттаскивая назад, и активировал кольцо Дождя. Гокудера хрипел, не в силах вымолвить ни слова — видать, легкие забило напрочь. - Дай я все исправлю.  
Ямамото подтащил Гокудеру к себе, устроил спиной на бедрах, головой — на плече, отвел от лица ставшие паклей волосы. А потом прижался к его губам, поглаживая пальцами горло. Это было странно, использовать Пламя Дождя так, но... лишь бы помогло.   
Ямамото собирал языком склизкую кашу, залепившую рот Гокудеры, сплевывая ее на пол рядом, Пламя текло через горло, в легкие, внутрь тела Гокудера, очищая его. Гокудера задергался от нового приступа кашля, и Ямамото перевернул его на живот, укладывая на свое колено, стал хлопать по спине.   
Гокудеру выворачивало наизнанку. Вместе со скупым завтраком из одного лишь кофе на пол выплевывались комки известки и наркотика, сгустки слизи, вся грязь, что осела у него внутри. Ямамото гладил встрепанную грязную макушку и напряженные плечи, шептал что-то успокаивающее.   
Когда дыхание Гокудеры выровнялось, он обессилено осел Ямамото на руки, утыкаясь лбом в плечо, Джиро бегал вокруг них, привлеченный выбросом Пламени, тявкая и фыркая. Ямамото свистнул, подзывая его, и Джиро прыжком нырнул в раскрытую коробочку.  
\- Сам-то цел? - спросил Гокудера, прочистив горло.  
\- Я в порядке, - улыбнулся Такеши. - Идти сможешь?  
\- Да все со мной хорошо, все хорошо, отстань, придурок, видишь — я в порядке!..

Толстый слой грязи Ямамото отмывал с него тоже сам.   
Силой усадил в ванну, даже пена полила через край, и еще шампуня на голову сверху налил. Гокудера злился и отбивался, но так неубедительно, что Ямамото только смеялся, думая, что Гокудере бы с его-то милым личиком только шампунь "Без слез" и рекламировать. Тот лишь отфыркивался, взбивая густую белоснежную пену в волосах.   
Ямамото сложил руки на бортик ванной и пристроил на них подбородок, с улыбкой наблюдая за Гокудерой. Белая пена хлопьями текла по мокрой светло-розовой коже его шеи, огибала ключицы, яремную впадинку, и дальше, по груди, по дугам ребер, к впалому животу... Один крохотный комочек пены особенно привлекал его внимание — тот, что пристал к острому соску.   
Хаято крутанул вентиль и сунул шланг душа Ямамото в руку, садясь к нему спиной, Ямамото фыркнул, и направил струю на макушку Гокудеры. Когда вся пена была вымыта из волос, Гокудера оперся руками о бортики ванны, и встал в полный рост — вода ручьем полилась по гибкой спине, округлым ягодицам и вниз по худеньким бедрам. Ямамото сглотнул ком предвкушения в горле, и встал следом — Гокудера сейчас был намного его выше.   
Он омывал узкие плечи, выпирающие лопатки, Гокудера нежился под струями теплой воды, подставлялся под ладони Ямамото. А потом повернулся к нему лицом, и, протянув руку, ухватил за ворот и без того влажной футболки. Ямамото дернулся и качнулся вперед, Гокудера наклонился, и поцеловал его. Ямамото выпустил шланг из рук, бросая его на дно ванны, и прижался к Гокудере, обхватывая руками его мокрую спину. Твердый член уперся Ямамото в живот. Гокудера дернул пряжку его ремня, стягивая джинсы вместе с трусами, рванул футболку, и у Ямамото зачастило дыхание. Гокудера обхватил его затылок и потянул за собой в ванну. Они еле уместились вдвоем, вода поднялась до самых краев.   
Гокудера целовался агрессивно, почти яростно, кусаясь и нападая, впиваясь в губы Ямамото. Он жался к мощному телу Такеши, оглаживая широкие плечи, бока, упругие мышцы груди. Гокудера всегда был горячим и напористым, страсть разгоралась в нем по щелчку пальцев, и Ямамото ужасно это нравилось, хотелось бесконечно наблюдать за этим пожаром, хотелось самому в нем гореть. Гокудера застонал сквозь поцелуй, заваливая Такеши на бортик ванной, его ладонь стиснула член, Ямамото откинул голову на бортик, прикрывая глаза, часто задышал ртом. Гокудера быстро дрочил ему, сжимал яйца, тер щель на головке большим пальцем, целуя грудь, лаская языком твердые коричневые соски. Ямамото коротко постанывал, толкаясь ему в руку, вода колыхалась, переливая через борта, Гокудера сопел, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, терся пахом о ногу Ямамото, головка его члена упиралась в бок.   
У Такеши звенело в голове от блаженной пустоты, легкости, от того, как ровно и правильно все идет — сейчас их вел Гокудера, а Ямамото только ступал следом шаг в шаг. У Гокудеры неплохо получалось, Ямамото сейчас было очень хорошо. От горячей воды поджимались яйца, а когда Гокудера сдвигал тонкую кожу от головки к основанию, Ямамото прошивало удовольствием насквозь. Гокудера ускорил движения кулака, почти ложась на грудь Такеши, тот обнял его, опустил руки на тощие ягодицы, сжал половинки в руках, помогая Гокудере двигаться. Еще несколько движений — и Ямамото кончил, запрокидывая голову назад, Гокудера впился поцелуем в открытую шею, и кончил следом, громко вскрикнув.   
Вода перелилась через край ванны, зажурчала, разливаясь по полу, и Гокудера громко выругался, вскочив с Такеши, бросаясь к незакрученному вентилю.


	4. TYL!dark!Ямамото/TYL!Гокудера, кроссдрессинг, dirty talk, римминг, принуждение и сомнительное согласие

\- Я все сделал, возвращаюсь. Гокудера, ты закончил?  
\- Еще две минуты. Подгони пока машину к черному ходу.  
\- Пошевеливайся, - Ямамото отключил связь и сунул наушник в карман, выходя на парковку.  
В машине он снял маскировку, а пакет с одеждой выбросил в мусорный бак у выезда со стоянки. Как только он затормозил у черного входа, дверь распахнулась, и оттуда вышла размалеванная девка в блестящем платье и на каблуках. Девка села в машину, и Ямамото дал по газам, не тратя время на вопросы.  
\- Гони отсюда побыстрее, хочу снять с себя это дерьмо, - сказала девка прокуренным гокудеровским голосом, и Ямамото прыснул со смеху, зажимая рот кулаком. - Что смешного, придурок?! По-твоему это смешно?! - заорал Гокудера, указывая пальцем на свои блестяще-розовые губы.  
\- Это очень смешно! Сделай фотку на память, а? Я буду любоваться на нее и сожалеть о том, что природа ужасно ошиблась, подарив тебе член! - Гокудера зло зашипел и ударил Ямамото в плечо. Трижды, со всей силы.  
\- Заткнись, заткнись-заткнись-заткнись, скотина! Если ты кому-нибудь об этом расскажешь, я тебе глотку перегрызу! - орал он,  
\- Эй, тише! Ты слишком много общаешься с Хибари, - проворчал Ямамото, выкручивая руль седана на очередном повороте. - Не нервничай так, детка, не то морщины раньше времени появятся.  
\- С-с-сука, - прошипел Гокудера, отворачиваясь к окну. - Заткнись и веди, неужели так трудно?  
\- Твои ноги мешают, - коротко ответил Ямамото, бросая красноречивый взгляд на острые коленки, затянутые блестящей лайкрой. - Что это, колготки?  
\- Это чулки, дебил. Только недоразвитые школьницы носят колготки, - спокойно ответил Гокудера, принимаясь рыться в маленькой сумочке на цепочке.  
\- Боже, какие познания, я приятно удивлен. Что ты делаешь? Ты прямо тут умываться собрался?  
\- А что, по-твоему, мне теперь пожизненно с этой раскраской на лице ходить? - Гокудера пытался вскрыть пачку влажных салфеток, обламывая накладные ногти.   
Он совершенно по-мужицки расшепелил ноги в стороны - легкая струящаяся ткань платья задралась на бедре. Ямамото протянул руку и одернул краешек платья. А потом отобрал у Гокудеры пачку с салфетками и выбросил в окно раньше, чем тот начал орать и материть его - за все и сразу.  
\- Да заткнись же ты, - почти ласково сказал Ямамото, защищаясь одной рукой от сыплющихся градом ударов. - А если нас где-нибудь остановят? После сегодняшнего вечера полиция по всему городу будет искать переодетого мужика, сомневаюсь, что они тебя пропустят.  
Словно в подтверждение этих слов вверх по улице мимо них пронеслись три полицейских машины, вой сирен эхом разнесся по окрестностям.  
\- Идиот, ты что, думаешь, я в этом прикиде так похож на бабу? Разуй глаза - я мужик! - прикрикнул Гокудера, для верности оттянув вырез платья и показывая набитый ватой поролоновый лифчик, нацепленный на плоскую грудь.  
\- Прекрати истерить. Маходжа ведь повелся на тебя, а теперь его достают из вип-комнаты с перерезанным горлом. Значит, похож, - ровным голосом сказал Ямамото.  
\- Он был обдолбанный, и в клубе было темно. Я не похож на бабу, я говорил об этом сотню раз за сегодня! Не похож!  
\- Кесади, - обратился к нему Ямамото вымышленным именем, Гокудера обернулся. - Ты очень красивая девочка, Кейси, я бы тебя трахнул, не будь ты такой шумной, - щеки "Кейси" мгновенно стали пунцовыми, Гокудера задохнулся от возмущения. - Только сними с себя эту дрянь, - Ямамото потянулся к Гокудере и сорвал с его головы рыжий парик, забросил его на заднее сиденье. А потом стащил с его головы розовую сетку для волос, и хорошенько их взъерошил.  
\- Гребаный ублюдок, Ямамото, я убью тебя, - сказал Гокудера, задыхаясь от злости.   
Ямамото смотрел на тонкие гладкие ноги, и не верил. Впереди на дороге показались полицейские мигалки. Человек в форме отсалютовал им жезлом, и Ямамото послушно припарковался у обочины.  
\- Ты что делаешь, совсем с ума сошел?! - зашипел Гокудера, выхватывая маленькое зеркальце из сумочки.  
\- Веди себя как обычно, Хаято, просто не нервничай, ладно? - Ямамото схватил его за шею и притянул к себе, впиваясь в губы жестким поцелуем, ухватил двумя пальцами ткань чулка, и Гокудера, еще не успевший опомниться, услышал треск. Ямамото отпустил его, как ни в чем не бывало, поправил платье, прикрывая стрелку, и стер помаду со своих губ рукой. Гокудера пялился на него огромными глазами, не в силах что-либо произнести. – Вот теперь все взаправду. У тебя помада размазалась, Кейси, вытри, - и Ямамото бросил ему свой платок. Вся возня не заняла и минуты. Подошедший полицейский постучал фонариком в окно водительского сиденья. Ямамото нацепил на губы улыбку пятнадцатилетнего бейсбольного придурка, и подмигнул до смерти перепуганному Гокудере, нажимая на кнопку стеклоподъемника. 

В придорожном мотеле в десяти километрах от места, где их тормознул патруль, они сняли номер с двуспальной кроватью на ночь. Средних лет дама, страдающая избыточным весом, долго разглядывала парочку ночных голубков — дешевенькую шлюшку и ее состоятельного клиента, — и почти не скрываясь сравнивала их со словесным портретом, наспех записанным на клочке грязной салфетки. Или крае газетной страницы. Или журнальной, или на чем там вообще он был записан — просто Ямамото точно знал, что он у нее есть.   
В помещении горел яркий свет и Гокудера заметно нервничал, то и дело переступая с ноги на ногу — высоченные каблуки его туфель звонко стучали, длинные клипсы на ушах позвякивали от каждого движения.   
Ямамото засмотрелся на бутафорскую грудь, облизнув губы, и "менеджер отеля" наконец-то обратилась к ним:  
\- Чем будете расплачиваться? - Гокудера надул пузырь из фруктовой жвачки, щелкнул им, и тоже посмотрел на Ямамото, наклоняя голову на бок - хорошо вжился в образ.  
\- Кредиткой или наличными - как вам будет угодно, - ответил Ямамото, суетливо зашарив по карманам.  
\- Давайте наличкой. За всю ночь вперед.  
\- Х-хорошо, - Ямамото открыл бумажник, принимаясь отсчитывать купюры, то и дело бросая липкие взгляды на заскучавшего Гокудеру.   
\- Эй, девочка, - позвала вдруг менеджер, - ты работаешь на Мамашу Бу? - Гокудера застыл, с трудом сохраняя хладнокровное выражение лица. Ямамото тоже уставился на него с преувеличенным интересом.  
\- Я на общественных началах, - ответила "Кейси" не переставая жевать жвачку, от этого голос звучал невнятно и почти не по-мужски. Ямамото глупо хихикнул, кладя всю сумму на стойку.  
\- Дрянь, вот амбалы Мамаши доберутся до тебя, будешь знать, как отнимать работу у честных девочек.  
\- Заткнись, ведьма, - огрызнулся Гокудера, довольно убедительно жестикулируя, совсем как девушки из Бронкса.   
\- Сука, - покачала головой менеджер. Ямамото, открыв рот, следил за их перепалкой.   
В кармане он давно нащупал кастет, готовый в любой миг взять ситуацию в свои руки. Менеджер выложила на стойку ключи от номера, и добавила:  
\- Есть кондомы по десять и по двадцать баксов, брать будете? - "Кейси" закатила глаза к потолку и схватила ключи, направляясь прямиком к лестнице. Ямамото задержался, почесывая в затылке.  
\- А что так дорого-то?..

Не успел Ямамото войти в номер, перевести дыхание, как Гокудера налетел на него с кулаками. Первым ударом он разбил Такеши губу, второй пришелся в скулу. Третий Ямамото остановил, выкручивая Гокудере руку и толкая его лицом к стене.  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь, скотина?! Ты думаешь, что можешь меня так унизить, и тебе все сойдет с рук?! Черта с два, я тебе сейчас задницу надеру!  
\- Да успокойся же ты, Гокудера, успокойся! - Ямамото навалился на него всем телом, зажимая ладонью рот. - Да потерпи же ты до утра, неужели ничего не понимаешь? Все идет как по маслу, просто подыгрывай и не дергайся! Коп на посту видел паренька с ярко выраженным спермотоксикозом и его симпатичную подружку по пути к трассе. На выезде из города стоят самые дешевые отели, смекаешь? Та дура снизу подтвердит, что блондинистая шалава и незадачливый дурачок сняли номер на ночь. И мы вне подозрений! Таких парочек по городу пруд пруди. К тому же, люди Маходжи и не подумают, что мы решим остаться в городе на ночь, они поедут прямиком в Атланту. А утром мы выберемся отсюда и поедем обратно в центр, к автовокзалу, возьмем два билета на экскурсию в Чарльстон, и дело сделано!  
Гокудера укусил его за ладонь и пихнул локтем в живот, Ямамото ослабил хватку и дал ему вывернуться. Хаято приник к стене, глядя зло и затравленно. Он вдруг снова стал ниже - своего обычного роста, Ямамото глянул на его ноги, на маленькие голые ступни, обтянутые блестящей лайкрой, и... и все.   
Ямамото перестал страдать ерундой, которой занимался весь вечер — перестал пытаться поверить в слова Гокудеры о том, что он похож на мужика.   
Это в белом-то платье из струящейся ткани, обнимающем его тонкую талию, и Ямамото знал: талию, затянутую в жесткий корсет. Он сам заставлял Гокудеру упереться локтями в кровать, затягивая тесемки до треска швов. А потом застегивал ему молнию на платье, старательно не обращая внимание на острые лопатки, обтянутые молочно-белой кожей. И еще более старательно пытался забыть о брошенном на постели поясе для чулок — пена белого кружева и тесемок...  
Ямамото хотел видеть этот пояс, прямо сейчас, на угловатых бедрах Гокудеры. Белое на белом, нежное кружево на нежной коже.   
Гокудера дышит как загнанный зверь, прижимая ладони к стене, пятясь в сторону. Ямамото уперся рукой в дешевые обои, и Гокудера побледнел.   
\- Еще шаг - и тебе несдобровать, - предупредил он, глядя почти с ненавистью.  
\- Брось, Гокудера. Мы просто следуем легенде, - прошептал Ямамото, преграждая ему путь к отступлению второй рукой.   
Он облизнулся, и перешел в наступление, зажимая Гокудеру у стены. Руки чесались от желания прикоснуться к блестящей ткани, почувствовать контраст шершавой ткани и теплой кожи на плечах Гокудеры. Ямамото сделал рывок – и ткань затрещала в стиснутом кулаке, когда Хаято рванулся от него в сторону.  
\- Ты сдурел, чокнутый психопат, ты что делаешь вообще?!   
\- То, что хочется, - ошалело улыбнулся Ямамото, обвивая тонкую талию, затянутую в жесткое. – Я тебя хочу, - шепнул он, зарываясь носом в волосы оттенка едва остывшего пепла.   
Лайкра оказалась прохладной и очень гладкой на ощупь. Если задержать ладонь на пару секунд – можно почувствовать, как горяча кожа под чулком. Ямамото нащупал стрелку, которую сам поставил на чулке еще в машине, надавил пальцем, и повел вниз, цепляя нити, разрывая чулок в клочья. Ткань трещала, и у Ямамото крышу сносило от одного ощущения рвущейся лайкры в его руке. А чуть выше – тонкая подтяжка, и только нежная кожа бедер Гокудеры.  
Хаято выругался и зарядил коленом в пах Ямамото, тот в последнее мгновение успел увернуться. Заломил тонкие руки Гокудеры и втиснул колено между плотно сведенных ног. Гокудера взвился, принимаясь поносить Ямамото на все лады, брыкаясь и вырываясь из жесткой хватки. Без своего динамита, в ближнем бою – Гокудера был просто бесполезен, даже у тощего Бельфегора в далекие четырнадцать он не смог выиграть, что и говорить о здоровенном Ямамото в двадцать пять? Гокудера терял силы впустую, извиваясь в его руках.   
Ямамото свел его руки вместе и схватился за переплетение браслетов и цепочек и у него на запястьях, вздергивая руки Гокудеры вверх, а потом перевернул его лицом к стене, нащупывая молнию в складках блестящей ткани.  
\- Опомнись, Ямамото, перестань! – Гокудера тяжело дышал, в его узком корсете дышать, наверное, было вообще невозможно.  
\- Тише, тише, Гокудера, я буду нежен… - Ямамото потянул за язычок молнии, с замиранием сердца следя за тем, как появляется гладкая белая кожа в разрезе.   
Вот появилась верхушка корсета: стрейч, китовый ус, шелковые ленты… Ямамото не сдержал тихого стона, прижимаясь губами к выступающей косточке на шее Гокудеры, и рванул молнию до конца.   
\- Прекрати вырываться, пожалуйста. Иначе я сделаю тебе очень больно, Гокудера.   
Ямамото нырнул рукой под платье, скользя пальцами по гладкой ткани корсета, и дал Гокудере несколько секунд, а потом отпустил его руки, и потянул платье вниз. Ткань обласкала все изгибы желанного тела и упала блестящей массой на пол. Гокудера чуть дышал.  
Ямамото зажмурился, сосчитал до трех, и положил руки ему на поясницу, на кружево пояса для чулок, надавил, заставляя Гокудеру прогнуться, и повел ладонями вверх по тонкой перетянутой талии, задевая пальцами тугую шнуровку.   
Картинка была идеальной: узкие плечи и пряди пепельных волос, едва достающие до светлой кожи, выпирающие лопатки – Ямамото взял Гокудеру за запястья обеих рук и вытянул у него над головой – и спина разгладилась. Ниже - туго обхватывающий ребра корсет, без вычурных излишеств: только белая ткань и белые ленты, витиеватые оборочки по краям… И надетый поверх него пояс для чулок… эта крохотная, абсолютно сумасшедшая вещица, сводящая Ямамото с ума. А ниже полушария худых ягодиц, затянутые хлопком обычных белых трусов – Ямамото себя даже немного обманутым почувствовал. Но кружево пояса спускалось на задницу, а дальше – две застежки вниз по ляжкам, перехватывающие верх чулок. Правый был изодран в клочья, и застежка расслабленно болталась, придерживая клочок лайкры.   
\- У меня стоит на этот пояс, Гокудера, - хрипло прошептал Ямамото, блуждая руками по всей этой бесполезной и возбуждающей экипировке. – На тебя стоит, Гокудера… я хочу тебя трахнуть. В этих чулках и в поясе этом, прямо сейчас.  
\- Да ты ебнулся, придурок!.. Я с парнями не сплю, ничего у нас не выйдет, Ямамото, уймись!  
У Ямамото было другое мнение на этот счет.  
Он сжал худую задницу, надавливая пальцами между половинок, погладил участок прямо за яйцами и запустил руку под ткань трусов. Потер пальцем сжатую дырку – Гокудера весь напрягся, зажимаясь. Ямамото опустился на колени перед ним, отстегнул застежки чулок и потянул трусы вниз. А потом задумался на секунду, и снова прикрепил застежки к левому чулку. Гокудера где-то выше дышал часто-часто и не смел шевельнуться, а Ямамото сунул руку в промежность и погладил налившиеся яички, обхватил основание полувставшего члена и провел по нему рукой несколько раз, чувствуя, как твердеет и увеличивается плоть под пальцами.   
\- Тебе же нравится…  
\- Заткнись!..  
Ямамото усмехнулся. Собственный член болезненно ныл от напряжения, Такеши распустил ширинку, приспуская трусы, не отводя взгляда от сжатой розовой дырки в окружении тоненьких едва заметных волосков. А потом развел ягодицы руками, и коснулся сморщенной кожи языком, плотно прижимаясь к отверстию. Гокудера всхлипнул, поводя бедрами, и Ямамото пришлось крепко его держать, сжимая пальцы так, что наверняка потом останутся синяки.  
Ямамото вылизывал нежную кожу, всасывая в рот, целуя, ввинчивая кончик языка внутрь. Кольцо сфинктера сокращалось под ласками, мышцы расслаблялись. Ямамото проводил языком по расселине, прихватывая губами мошонку, и возвращался к покрасневшей блестящей от слюны дырочке, вновь принимаясь ласкать ее губами. Гокудера тихо постанывал, подставляясь Ямамото, уже не сопротивляясь. Такеши потер влажную кожу указательным пальцем и протолкнул его внутрь сразу на две фаланги – там было горячо и тесно. Он принялся двигать пальцем туда-сюда, разрабатывая дырку, и Гокудера всхлипнул, прогнувшись в пояснице.  
\- У тебя точно никогда не было с парнями? Что-то не верится, - сказал Ямамото, добавляя второй палец.   
Гокудера зашипел от боли, сжимаясь, Такеши снова прижался языком к раскрывшемуся отверстию, вылизывая кожу между пальцев, заставляя расслабиться, и когда Гокудера снова прогнулся. Ямамото ввел пальцы глубже, разводя в стороны и сгибая, проталкивая между ними горячий юркий язык. Хаято застонал, двигая бедрами, а потом вскрикнул и дернулся, насаживаясь на пальцы до упора.   
\- Здесь, да? – прошептал Ямамото, поглаживая кончиками пальцев стенки ануса изнутри. – Нравится? Тебе хорошо? – Ямамото все шептал и шептал что-то не переставая, трахая Гокудеру пальцами, добавив третий, резко двигая ими в заднице. Хаято только извивался, подставляясь.   
Ямамото вытащил пальцы, хорошенько смочив пульсирующее отверстие слюной, и поднялся с колен, приставляя к растянутой дырке головку члена. Горячие мышцы обхватили его, Такеши толкнулся сразу до середины – как же охрененно! Он нагнул Гокудеру ниже, заставляя опереться руками в стену, положил ладони на обтянутую белым кружевом поясницу, и задвигал бедрами, вбиваясь в жаркую тесноту, прикусывая кожу на загривке Гокудеры.  
\- Да-а… Хаято, ты такой нежный внутри, я сейчас с ума сойду!.. Мм, тебе хорошо? Скажи, тебе нравится, что я делаю? – у Ямамото крышу снесло, он продолжал нести пошлую чушь, загоняя член по самые яйца и оглаживая кружева и ленты на теле Гокудеры.  
Ямамото казалось, он выглядит во всем этом как настоящая шлюха: один чулок, пояс, натянутый на голую задницу, и член Ямамото, скользящий в отверстии. Гокудера коротко постанывал, ругаясь сквозь зубы, двигаясь ему навстречу. От одного только этого вида Ямамото готов был кончить.   
Он наклонился, прижимаясь к влажной от пота спине, сжал член Гокудеры в кулаке и двинул несколько раз – тому хватило. Он кончил, откидывая голову Такеши на плечо, внутри у него запульсировало – Ямамото зарычал и толкнулся еще несколько раз, кончая следом.   
Было так хорошо, что приходить в себя не хотелось. Под пальцами чувствовалось влажное от пота кружево, горячая кожа, и главное осознание – это же Гокудера.   
Гокудера Хаято.   
Он трахнул Гокудеру.   
Гокудера стонал и извивался под ним.   
Гокудера, одетый в женское нижнее белье далеко не повседневной носки.   
Ямамото отстранился, крепко держа Гокудеру за бедра, член выскользнул из его задницы, и на покрасневшей коже остались следы спермы. Хаято оттолкнул его руки от себя, выпрямился, зашипев от боли.  
\- Не прикасайся ко мне, скотина, - сказал он тихо и зло. Ямамото усмехнулся.  
\- Ты только что подмахивал, а теперь «не прикасайся»? Какой ты ветреный, Хаято.  
\- Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись! Ты вечно все портишь! Сдохни, мать твою, просто сдохни, и никогда больше меня не доставай! – орал Гокудера вне себя от ярости. Косметика на его лице размазалась, пятна от слез виднелись на щеках.   
Ямамото подступил к нему одним тягучим шагом, схватил за шею и притянул к себе, всматриваясь в светлые от слез глаза.  
\- Гокудера!.. Просто иди в душ, - Ямамото склонился, поцеловал влажный от пота висок, и подтолкнул Гокудеру к двери в ванную, провожая его внимательным взглядом.  
Это было потрясающе. То, что было между ними. Так хорошо ему ни с кем и никогда не было…   
Послышался шум воды из ванной и приглушенные ругательства Хаято. Ямамото расстегнул рубашку и стянул запачканные брюки вместе с трусами, приоткрыл дверь – Гокудера сидел в полупустой ванне, подтянув колени к груди. Ямамото подошел к нему, попробовал воду на температуру и залез следом, усаживаясь у него за спиной.  
\- Хаято?.. Ты в порядке? – спросил он, массируя напряженные плечи.  
\- Я не в порядке! А на что ты рассчитывал?! Это было изнасилование! – срывающимся голосом твердил Гокудера.  
\- Неправда, прекрати истерику. Мы трахнулись и тебе понравилось, и тут не о чем сожалеть. Скажи, что тебе понравилось, и сразу станет легче, - настаивал Ямамото, поглаживая ладонями напряженную спину, разминая мышцы после долгого ношения корсета. Они же не маленькие, чтобы убиваться из-за того, что произошло, в конце-то концов!  
\- Ямамото… мне не понравилось. И я ни о чем не сожалею. Я просто устал и хочу спать. И… надави здесь посильнее… - Гокудера потер рукой плечо, указывая место, и Ямамото усмехнулся, придвигаясь к нему ближе.   
\- Как скажешь.  
\- Но я все равно тебя никогда не прощу!..


	5. *YB!Шоичи/*YB!Бьякуран, постканон, насилие, бладплей, dirty-talk, сомнительное согласие

Шоичи мутило. Ужасно. В голове стоял туман, плотный, как погребальный саван. Ирие попытался открыть глаза и едва не ослеп от хлынувшего под веки ослепительного света. С трудом повернув голову, он хотел разглядеть, где находится, но не вышло — перед глазами все плыло. Очков не было, вот в чем загвоздка, подумал Шоичи. Среди размытого белого он выцеплял взглядом такие же размытые цветовые пятна: розовое, желтое, сиреневое... Похоже на... цветы. 

Шоичи как будто подбросило, разом прошла муть и головная боль. Нахлынули воспоминания и последних событий, закрались в душу подозрения о самом страшном, и в конце концов — холодное отрезвляющее понимание.

— Ты вернулся, — сказал Шоичи в пустоту, с трудом сглотнув подступившую к горлу тошноту.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, скучал ли ты, — раздался сзади страшный шелестящий голос. Шоичи поежился от него, как от высыпанного на обнаженную кожу льда. — Горло обожгло пламенем. И гланды, и легкие, — пояснил тихий шепот за спиной. Шоичи хотел было повернуться, но шею будто заклинило. — Привыкнешь.

Сердце застучало как сумасшедшее. Вспотевшие ладони липли к ткани покрывала — Шоичи понял почти сразу, что лежит в кровати. Мелькнула мысль: подорваться и бежать, что есть сил, но Ирие тут же отмел ее.   
Это же Бьякуран. Бьякуран вернулся. Побег немыслим. Кроме того...

— Пришло время платить по счетам, — тихо сказал Шоичи, подтянув колени к груди и зажмуриваясь. Бьякуран рассмеялся — надтреснуто, тихо. Мерзко. А потом схватил Шоичи за горло и потащил назад.  
Ирие перебирал ногами по постели, колотил, как сумасшедший, хватаясь за руку Бьякурана, сжимавшую горло. Даже после всего, что произошло, тот не потерял силы.   
Когда-то он до боли сжимал его в горячих объятиях и Шоичи наслаждался этой силой, а сейчас обмирал от страха.

— Ты должен просить о пощаде, должен молить о прощении, — зашипел Бьякуран ему на ухо. У Шоичи в глазах начало темнеть. — Не смей строить из себя мученика, Шо-чан. Вот что всегда меня бесило: тебе никогда не хватало смелости, ни в чем. 

Шоичи начал задыхаться: в голове помутилось, оцепенение сковало тело. Он едва не потерял сознание перед тем, как Бьякуран отпустил его. Шоичи упал на спину, закашлявшись.

— Ты был со мной, но тебе не хватило смелости отдаться до конца. Ночью спал в моей постели, пригревшись, как змея, а днем бегал на свидания к Вонголе. Ты решил избавиться от меня, когда я надоел, но даже довести дело до конца не смог. Спрятался за чужими спинами. Ты трус, Шоичи. 

— Я бы не смог... — прохрипел Ирие, отдышавшись. Он лежал на коленях Бьякурана, а тот смотрел на него.

— Брось. Ты сотню раз мог бы убить меня, не вылезая из постели. Мне всегда было интересно: ты боялся испачкаться об меня или просто трусил? — спросил Бьякуран. В его голосе звенел металл.

— Я не мог, — повторил Шоичи. Щеку обожгло хлестким ударом ладони.

— Ты эгоист, Шо-чан. Но ты, верно, знаешь об этом.

Тишина вплавлялась в тело ожиданием, еще более страшным, чем все унижения и удары, которые Шоичи мог себе представить. Ему было больно. Очень больно. По подбородку текла кровь — Бьякуран не жалел силы.   
Но гораздо больнее было сердцу.

— Бьякуран, — позвал он. — Я... хотел как лучше, правда. Я думал о тебе, когда на это шел, — в ответ - тишина. Шоичи осторожно поднял руку, нашарил в пространстве острую скулу. Скользнул вверх по мокрой щеке — Бьякуран плакал.

— Ты лжешь, — Бьякуран поймал его руку и притянул к себе. Нежно поцеловал запястье, прижался к нему лбом. — Ты разбил мне сердце, Шо-чан, разбил все мои мечты. Ты уничтожил меня. А я тебя любил. Знаешь, что это значит? Ты растоптал самое прекрасное во мне. И вот теперь ты наконец-то прав: не осталось ничего хорошего. Я чудовище.

— Я тебя люблю и сейчас! — выпалил Шоичи, сжимая руку Бьякурана в ответ. 

— Ты ранишь меня больнее всего, сильнее всех, Шо-чан, — прошептал Джессо. — Я так зол, что готов перегрызть твое горло и напиться кровью, чтобы утолить эту жажду мести. Но вот загвоздка: я тоже тебя люблю. И твоя боль — по-прежнему моя боль. Себя убить я не могу, тебя тоже. Знаешь, как говорят: "Благими намерениями выстлана дорога в ад", — Бьякуран усмехнулся, накрыл горло Шоичи ладонью, бережно погладив. — Что ж, Шо-чан, вот мы с тобой и добрались до ада.

У Шоичи холодело на душе от безжизненного голоса, от ледяных рук. От Бьякурана.  
Джессо надел ему на нос очки, поправил, отводя слипшиеся волосы со лба.

— Хорошо меня видишь? 

Шоичи моргнул несколько раз, фокусируя взгляд... и не поверил своим глазам. Волосы Бьякурана были не длиннее, чем у Гаммы; ресницы обгорели полностью. Вместо татуировки под глазом был шрам — серо-розовое пятно обожженной кожи.   
Сердце защемило, как в тисках.

— Я и раньше думал, что ты спал со мной только из-за симпатичной мордашки. Это ничего, Шо-чан. Ради денег или выгоды это делают только шлюхи. Позволь мне считать, что ты подставлялся ради удовольствия. Я всегда был лучшего мнения о тебе. Когда-то даже думал, что это была взаимная любовь. Весьма наивно для тирана и деспота, каким ты меня считал, не спорю. 

— Я спал с тобой ради себя. Потому что мне было хорошо. И не из-за смазливой мордашки. Просто от того, что это был ты, мне было хорошо.

— Сейчас уже не так хорошо, да? — проронил Бьякуран, отворачиваясь.

Шоичи накрыл его ладонь своей, Бьякуран в ответ сжал его горло чуть сильнее.

— Поцелуй меня. Пожалуйста. Как раньше, — прошептал Шоичи, закрывая глаза. — Как будто ничего не было.

Мерное сердцебиение отдавалось в ушах, на душе было спокойно и тихо — как на кладбище. Холодное дыхание коснулось лица Шоичи.

— Больше ничего не будет "как раньше", Шо-чан.

Он сгреб очки Шоичи, пластик и стекло треснули в его руке. Шоичи распахнул глаза — на его лицо закапала кровь. Бьякуран резко подмял его под себя, перевернув на спину, навалился всем весом, перехватывая горло ладонью. Шоичи жмурился и сжимал зубы до боли, уговаривал себя: терпеть. Теперь — только терпеть. Терпение благодетель.

Сухо треснула ткань, что-то острое полоснуло по груди, Шоичи встрепенулся. Джессо вспорол его футболку осколком стекла, задев кожу под яремной впадиной, и рванул ткань руками. Страх забился в уголке сознания маленькой яркой птичкой, разноцветными бабочками распространился по всей голове. Бабочки бешено метались из стороны в сторону, сталкиваясь друг с другом, пока не передохли все до одной — кислотные краски их крови залепили черноту перед глазами.   
Рука Бьякурана накрыла ширинку, Шоичи едва не вырвало от зрелища трупов сотен маленьких хорошеньких бабочек.

— Ты так побледнел, Шо-чан. Больше не хочешь меня? — прошептал Бьякуран, сдергивая с него джинсы вместе с трусами. — А я тебя хочу. 

Острая коленка вклинилась между ног, язык Бьякурана щекотно прошелся от одного соска к другому; Шоичи поежился от холода. Следом по коже скользнул острый край разбитого стекла. Ирие сгреб покрывало в кулак, лишь бы не кричать.   
Против всех его ожиданий в аду было совсем не жарко, напротив — очень холодно. И очень страшно, гораздо страшнее, чем он мог себе представить.   
Бьякуран исступленно целовал его грудь, шею, гладил по бокам, сжимая в кулаке мягкий член. Шоичи лишь изредка дергался, вздрагивал — и тогда Бьякуран злился: чертил стеклом на его коже неведомые узоры. Вдавливал стекло в плоть до тех пор, пока Шоичи не начинал кричать, прося остановиться.

— Перестань, пожалуйста! Я не хочу! — крикнул он.

— Я тоже. Но так нужно, — ответил Бьякуран.

Мокрые от слюны пальцы ткнулись между ягодиц, Шоичи зажмурился, поджимая ноги, сжался весь, как комок. Бьякуран вставил ему сразу два пальца, не церемонясь, растягивая грубо и торопливо. Его кожа разогрелась, от него веяло жаром. Вдруг Бьякуран скользнул вниз, пройдясь короткими поцелуями по груди и животу, обхватил губами головку, легонько посасывая.

— На третьем курсе, в лаборантской, — шепнул он. — Я делал тебе минет, а за стеной шли пары. Ты так смешно дулся, пытаясь сдержаться... тогда это казалось мне самым милым зрелищем на свете.

Шоичи вздрогнул, поясницу лизнуло жаром, по телу пробежался слабый импульс тока. 

— Ты был самым сладким, самим желанным. Самым моим. Я никогда и никого не хотел так получить, как тебя.

Бьякуран медленно вылизывал твердеющую плоть, осторожно двигая пальцами внутри. У Шоичи участилось дыхание, к щекам прилила кровь. 

— Тебя можно было трахать день и ночь напролет, ты никогда не привыкал к этому. Каждый раз тебя нужно было завоевать заново. Мне это так нравилось... Ты просто создан для меня, Шо-чан. Видишь: как бы ты не противился, твое тело отвечает мне. Всегда так было.

Бьякуран вобрал в рот твердый член, царапнув зубами, согнул пальцы внутри и развел в стороны — и Шоичи не выдержал. Короткий стон сорвался с губ, замерев в холодном воздухе. Теплые губы тут же исчезли. Бьякуран согнул его пополам, вздернув ноги Шоичи к себе на плечи, и резко вошел, толкнувшись до упора. Ирие протяжно выдохнул, пытаясь привыкнуть. Бьякуран качнул бедрами пару раз, приноравливаясь.

— Как давно это было в последний раз, — прошептал он. Шоичи разлепил глаза, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Вместо этого он снова почувствовал, как цепкие пальцы сжимают горло. — Я безумно скучал, Шо-чан. Теперь мы будем вместе.

Шоичи хотелось кричать.  
Бьякуран приник к его губам, едва касаясь, легко и нежно.  
А потом выпустил из своего в рот Шоичи осколок окровавленного стекла. 

— Чувствуешь вкус? — шептал он на ухо Ирие, плавно толкаясь в него. — Вот так же и у меня на душе, Шо-чан. Только не кричи, любовь моя, я не хочу тебе навредить. Слишком сильно...

Бьякуран схватил его за бедра и дернул на себя, насаживая до упора. Шоичи выгнулся дугой, тело пронзило насквозь острой вспышкой удовольствия. Бьякуран наклонился к его шее, целуя горячо и влажно. Стекло во рту впилось в язык.  
Двери ада с громким лязгом захлопнулись у Шоичи за спиной.


	6. Шафран; TYL!Ямамото/TYL!Гокудера, PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Текст низкого рейтинга, но для меня он переполнен кинками.

Турция. 

Рассыпчатая как печенье земля, розоватая от пролитой бесчисленное множество раз крови. Сухие степные травы, во тьме безлунных ночей точь-в-точь словно тени крыльев воронов, парящих над полями в тоске по запекшейся на солнце изрубленной плоти. Вонь – пот, жженый сахар, жасмин и осточертелый до рези в глазах шафран – на каждом шагу.

Утро. Кофе – с шафраном. Хлеб – с тмином. Вода в кране? Боже милостивый, откуда ей взяться в этом аду? Сухие небритые скулы, со вчера пропахшая пылью рубаха. В выскобленном с обратной стороны зеркале – чужой измученный жизнью человек. Мешки опухших от бессонницы нижних век, желтоватый цвет кожи, пепельный – волос. В отражении за плечом – примерно шестьдесят пять килограммов костей и мышц, немного железа в ножнах, сироп в мозгах, ртуть в крови – Ямамото Такеши. 

– Побриться бы.

– Поехали, – капли солнца в грудном голосе. Нездешнего, не палящего, не иссушающего. 

Дорога – в караване груженых шафраном «газелей» без номеров и опознавательных знаков, с сорванными дверьми и некогда белой, почти без следа стертой краской. Стаи бандерлогов в чалмах, чадрах, кафтанах, халатах. Белки их глаз пробиты пулями – черными дырами зрачков. Гнилые рты. Лица, заросшие бородами. Собственная щетина. Побриться бы, блядь. Пробки, верблюды на обочинах. Авария – вывороченное нутро пятидесятикилограммовых мешков – шафран. Хрустит под колесами джипа, режет глаза запахом, витает в воздухе.

– Это Турция, детка, – шепчет Ямамото, утирая капли блестящего в корнях волос пота. У него тоже простреленные девятимиллиметровым стволом зрачки, ежащийся щетиной подбородок. Расстегнутая синяя рубашка, шафрановый в лучах солнца оттенок кожи. 

День. Ни единого отеля в радиусе неизвестно скольки километров вокруг. Бог знает, где они находятся. Постоялый двор по соседству с красильней. Ковры. На полу, на стенах, в воздухе. Развешанные для сушки, выхлопывания, проветривания, тления под красным солнцем. Красное полотно с белым месяцем и одинокой звездой – популярный рисунок. Мотки крашеной пряжи, некрашеной пряжи и не пряжи – выпотрошенные бараньи кишки. Мешки с сухим концентратом шафранового цвета. Еда – дерьмо. Мясо – как будто съеденное кем-то до них. Лыка не вяжущие по-английски проводники. Добрый крюк Бигали-Кокадере, срыв, ссора, драка и только к закату, наконец-то, море. С танцующей шафрановой тенью солнца на лазуритовых волнах, с шуршащим прибоем, запахом водорослей и соли. И шафрана. 

Вечер. Кордон на подъезде к Экеабату, и еще один, и еще, и остаток пути пешком под прицелом взведенных «калашей». Пыль и камни, мозоли на ногах, лопнувшая кожа дорогих туфель. Шигуре Кинтоки в чужих руках, чужой ревнивый взгляд Ямамото-убийцы с покорно поднятыми выше головы ладонями. Непонятная никому брань на трех языках, взвинченный, разъяренный, уставший и голодный Гокудера. Ветер с порта – тухлый, затхлый, под затихающий гудок парохода. Где-то там, чуть правее, вверх и вниз по Дарданеллам – вот чего они приехали добиваться – свободно бороздящие воды шафранового моря суда. Ветхий барак, дешевый сериал по ящику, пляски жирных мух вокруг желтой лампочки под потолком. Пропахшие шафраном деньги, шафранового цвета губы турка, тупого ублюдка, жирного бараноеда. Трудности перевода. Возможно, сорванная – Гокудера надеется, что все-таки нет – сделка. Демонстрация превосходства. Шигуре Кинтоки, коротким движением руки возвратившийся к Ямамото (довольному, спокойному, удовлетворенному). Самидаре. Подавление, порабощение, полное взаимопонимание. Маленькая черная флэшка – старый гудящий компьютер. Точное как часы расписание, от сегодня и до смерти Десятого (Аллах да наградит его долгой жизнью), отмашка первой ласточке: воды Босфора лижут своими шафрановыми языками сталь обшивки вонгольского судна, пропитывают своим запахом товар – бывшие российские зенитки и героин.

– Ва-алейкум ас-салям.

Намасте, ублюдок. 

Ночь. Назад по пустынной дороге, сквозь источающие накопленный за день жар степи, вдоль сраного, но такого нужного пролива.

– Спать.

– Есть.

– Кофе.

– Душ.

– Да, блядь, побриться бы.

Машина неопознанной марки на хвосте, гонка, преследование, схватка – на свете очень мало умных людей. Плотные маски, охотничье ножи, атака в стиле муравьиной стаи. Грохочущее эхо взрывов в степи, багровое зарева пожара до небес, такое сильное, что на миг удается разглядеть даже звезды. Вымотанные нервы, вымотавшиеся они с Ямамото. Горящий остов тачки под откос и остаток пути в ленивом тоскливом молчании. Крошечная комната на окраине Экеабата, чугунная ванна, треногий стол, ноль межкомнатных стен. Мягкий как ворс ковров голос Десятого, счастливого, довольного, беспокойного. Бархатная турецкая ночь, мыло с запахом шафрана, полураздетый Ямамото за деревянной ширмой. Любое место, где в кране есть горячая вода – рай. Плитка под ногами – холодная, кофе в турке – ароматный, еда – отсутствует. Двое голодных мужчин и кофе. Ямамото в мокрой тряпке, облепившей крепкие узкие бедра. Скрипящий стул, руки на коленях, опасная бритва у горла. Пытливый взгляд Ямамото. Шафрановая пена, капли на спине, на груди, щекочущие потеки рядом с сосками. Прикосновение к гладко выбритому подбородку, шершавые пальцы, зудящая от наслаждения кожа, несдержанный вздох. 

– Наконец-то… цивилизация. 

Мозоли на коже между большим и указательным пальцем – давно не болит, горит под языком. Потрескавшиеся уголки губ. Камень – кусок пылающего шафрановым цветом агата с вулканическими переливами, подарок. Этот Ямамото... Горячая ванна, желейный экстаз в мышцах, восторг в суставах. Полное погружение в негу. Щиплющая свежесодранную кожу вода, нестерпимое, раздражающее жжение. Остаток кофе, распахнутые окна. Уже родной, волнующий запах шафрана. Постель, застеленная сероватым льном, жестким, ароматным. Кофе – снотворное, но не сегодня. Спокойный, сдержанный взгляд Ямамото. Голого, голодного, терпеливого. Кроткого, тихого. Молчаливое позволение, поощрительное движение – поцелуй в сердце, укусы под ребрами, тлеющий уголь угарных кальянов в карих глазах. Потолок – в росписях. Движется. Вперед-назад. Расплывается. В пятнах протечек. Двоится, тает. В искрах, вспыхивающих перед глазами. Заслоняется черной взмокшей макушкой, раскрасневшимся лицом. Чернота под закрытыми веками. Тело Ямамото без всяких тряпок, рядом. Аромат шафрана на дне души. Колотящаяся о грудь многостаночная мышца, пульс восемьдесят. Сердце, в чужой груди, близко. 

Сон.

Утро. 

Шафран.

Турция.


	7. D18, про лошадок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Писалось когда-то в дежурку.

Хибари Кёе стукнуло семнадцать.   
Если в шестнадцать он имел еще хотя бы какие-то представления о том, что можно и чего нельзя, то после вожделенного числа из двух похожих друг на друга цифр ему окончательно снесло башню: Хибари Кёя решил, что ему можно все на свете. И очень удивился, когда нашелся человек, имевший смелость и наглость что-то ему запрещать. По гордости драло шипованной плеткой: это был Каваллоне.   
Нет, Кёя, нельзя. Я занят. Я не приеду в этом месяце, и ты не будешь меня избивать. И даже не будешь избит.  
Нет, Хибари. Только сунься в аэропорт и я сделаю так, что тебя даже в метро перестанут пускать. И нет, никаким другим способом погнаться за Шао у тебя тоже не получится.  
Нельзя, Кёя. Коробочки не игрушка, а Вердэ тебе не нянька, отстань от Фонга со своими расспросами. Отстань, или я куплю ему путевку на курорт – и никаких тебе тренировок.  
Нет, Кёя. Просто нет.  
Нет. Нет-нет-нет.  
Кёя выучил звучание слова «нет» на десяти языках прежде, чем ему надоело быть послушным. В конце концов, как может волновать мнение Каваллоне, когда тебе уже семнадцать и два месяца?!   
Кого вообще волнует Каваллоне, который даже перестал искать убедительные отговорки для того, чтобы не приезжать так долго? Кого волнует Каваллоне, обещавший устроить космический спарринг с оружием из десятилетнего будущего? Да кого он вообще волнует.  
Точно не меня, думал Хибари, пакуя тонфы в чемодан. Красивые, блестящие, всесильные тонфы, жаждущие встречи с врагами. Или не с врагами. Неважно с кем – главное, с кем-то достаточно сильным.

Драконий хвост Шао Хана пронесся над Намимори, сея наркотики и оружие, и скрылся в направлении восточного Китая. Там Хибари отыскал его следы в тенистых бамбуковых лесах, учуял поступь чешуйчатых лап на голых скалах, поймал запах дракона в безлюдной степи. Хибари был голоден и зол, он сорвался с насиженного места и преследовал добычу, теряя голову от восторга погони, от трепетного предвкушения схватки.   
И кого волнует Каваллоне, вскользь пообещавший рассказать ему о делишках Шао нечто гораздо более захватывающее, чем пресная информация о торгах на черном рынке и так и невзрощенной мафиозной структуре в подполье Намимори. Кого волнует? Хибари узнает сам.  
Дракон пересекал города и целые страны легкими взмахами крыльев, Хибари повсюду находил блестящие чешуйки: люди Шао, его фирмы, его товары. Словно Хана вперед гнали черти: граница за границей, без сна и отдыха. В преддверьях французских Альп Хибари притормозил: с севера потянуло духом другого хищника. Кёя недолго раздумывал о том, стоит ему быть вежливым или же настойчивым, ответ был прост: кого волнует Каваллоне? И Кёя был не вежлив. А потом не сдержан. А потом – крайне настойчив. Настолько настойчив, что дракону-Хану пришлось развернуться к нему всем своим мощным телом где-то между портами Тосканы и охровыми материковыми скалами.   
А потом Хибари неожиданно сам оказался добычей.  
И кого волнует Каваллоне, который схватил дракона за крылышки кончиками большого и среднего, встряхнул и утопил в океане, легонько придавив старомодной круглой гирей? Хибари точно не волновал. Хибари никто не волновал. Хибари был физически голоден, вымотан и ранен. И ни что нахрен в этой жизни его в тот момент не волновало.

Каваллоне объезжал лошадь.  
Когда Кёя проснулся, по-прежнему голодный, но уже не настолько злой, первое, что он увидел в окно на заднем дворе: как Каваллоне объезжает стройную коренастую лошадь с пышным хвостом и косматой гривой. Она была серая в яблоках. Хибари знал, что яблоки на шкуре проявляются от хорошего ухода и обильного здорового питания. В тот миг Кёе очень хотелось, чтобы его тоже кто-нибудь откормил до яблок.  
Лошадь была какая-то дурная: кусалась и брыкалась, бросалась из стороны в сторону, пытаясь выбросить Каваллоне из седла.   
У брусчатой деревянной ограды стояли зеваки: люди Каваллоне. Помогали советами и подсказками.  
Кёя выскользнул из скудно обставленной комнаты, в которой спал, и побрел на улицу: ему тоже хотелось дать Каваллоне простой и действенный совет: умри. Прыгни под копыта и лошади и умри. А потом отдай мой завтрак.  
Вдобавок ко всему лошадь издавала истошное ржание, такое душераздирающее и переполненное боли, что Кёе мгновенно стало ее жаль.   
\- Ты большой мастак по части порчи людям жизни, - заметил он, складывая руки на верхнюю перекладину забора. – И не людям тоже.  
\- Я, вообще-то, занят, - непререкаемо отрезал Каваллоне, даже бровью не поведя в его сторону. Хотя, казалось бы, как можно отвлекаться, когда под тобой мечется настолько дикое животное?   
\- Не лезь в мои дела, - сказал Хибари. Просто так, чтобы отыграть очко. Лезть под копыта дикой кобыле, чтобы подраться с Каваллоне, до которого ему не было никакого дела, у Хибари не было желания.  
\- Ромарио! Уведи ее, - крикнул Каваллоне, не обращая внимания на Кёю. – А сюда давай Делона.   
\- Мадонна это дохлый номер, - усмехнулся кто-то из облепивших забор обывателей. – За два дня такую не приручить. Видимо, Дино-сан все-таки проспорит.  
\- Ничего-ничего, Мадонна постоит в стойле и одумается немного, - отмахнулся Каваллоне, утирая лоб.  
На манеже пахло пряно и остро – лошадиным и людским потом, навозом, разогретой землей и давленой травой. Хорошо пахло, вкусно.  
\- Вот что, Кёя, - начал вдруг Каваллоне, когда Ромарио подвел к нему гиганта не ниже метра семидесяти в холке, черного и едва ли не дышащего пламенем.   
У Кёи холодок пробежался от загривка к ступням – огромный, страшный конь. Таких нужно изолировать от мира в диких степях Монголии и никогда не показывать на глаза мирным любителям ежиков и птичек. Хибари начинал испытывать отвращение к лошадям, отвращение и… трепет.  
\- Это ты влез в мои дела, Кёя, - нараспев продолжил Дино, поглаживая коня по загривку. – Ты нашкодил на моей территории и ущипнул за хвост моего клиента. Нехорошо так делать. Нехорошо делать то, чего ты не умеешь, Кёя, - отчеканил Каваллоне, пристегивая поводок к оголовью.  
\- Не лез бы ты со своими советами, - в тон ответил Хибари. Зеваки отлепились от забора и тихонько рассосались кто куда. Они остались вдвоем.  
Втроем, с запинкой поправил себя Хибари.  
\- Иди-ка сюда, если не боишься. Преподам урок, которого ты так давно жаждешь, - вздохнул Каваллоне, продолжая вербальные ласки с конем-потенциальным-убийцей.  
Хибари ни за что в жизни не признался бы в страхе перед животным кому-то, кто настолько не волновал его, как Каваллоне.  
И он пошел.  
Поднырнул между перекладин забора – ноги утонули во взрытой красной земле, - и нетвердой походкой подошел к Каваллоне.  
\- Скажу лишь раз: не указывай мне, что делать. Захочу – проглочу. И плевать, на чьей территории, - грозно обозначил границы их несуществующего взаимопонимания Кёя.  
\- Докажи сначала, что сможешь.  
Каваллоне схватил его подмышками и одним рывком поднял над головой – у Кёи из души вышибло все возмущение, когда он с размаху приземлился прямо в черное потертое седло. Каваллоне одарил его сумасшедшей улыбкой, вскользь погладил по колену и щедро шлепнул жеребца по заднице. Конь заржал и рванул вперед, Хибари едва не остался на месте позади него – выброшенным из седла.  
\- Держись за луку! – гаркнул Дино и натянул корду, обозначая границу широкого круга.  
Воздух резанул по мгновенно взмокшему лбу, забился в рот и уши, высушил глаза – Хибари ослеп, оглох и отупел от страха. Конь, кажется, шел пока что рысью.  
\- Ты похож на мешок картошки! Выпрямись, вставь ноги в стремена! Не будь таким зажатым, держи спину. Что это, ты боишься? Перепугался до смерти? Если нет, тогда оторви глаза от холки и смотри прямо между ушей Делона! И, черт возьми, Кёя, смени это ужасное выражение лицо на что-нибудь более достойное!   
Делон… чертов писаный красавчик на каждом движении пытался избавиться от седока, подначивал и норовил поиграть в мячик – задницей Кёи. Его подбрасывало и трясло в седле, как привязанный к ракетке шарик для пинг-понга. От непривычной, незнакомой, неизвестной позы мышцы сводило по всему телу: от носков до подбородка. Кёя так сжимал челюсти, пытаясь терпеть, что не мог выдавать ни слова. Круг за кругом, красная земля между ушей, черная лоснящаяся грива. Крики Каваллоне, заполняющие мозг.  
\- Отлично! Отлично, Делон, красавчик! Алле, алле! – в воздухе засвистел кнут. Засвистел прямо над головой Кёи и опустился, судя по всему, на круп Делона, потому что он заржал и пустился вскачь как ненормальный. – Это галоп, Кёя, галоп! Что ты как деревянный, пригнись немного! Упрись пятками ему в бока. Возьмись за гриву, в самом деле, он не укусит, там нет нервных окончаний. Да ты же сейчас свалишься! Ты что, не сжимаешь его бока? Сожми колени, Кёя! И ради всего святого, качай же бедрами!!!  
Качай бедрами.   
Качай бедрами.   
Делон качал его бедра вверх и вниз как на стиральной доске, задница ныла и немела от тупой боли. Страх прошел, как и шок, осталось кипящее раздражение, неловкость, переполняющая обида за нанесенное оскорбление.  
Качай, мать твою, бедрами.  
\- Выталкивай его, когда чувствуешь, что Делон идет вниз. Держи темп! Дави на него торсом, всем весом! Как будто трахаешься, ну что ты, сексом тоже никогда не занимался? Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь умеешь делать? Умеешь сам? Качай, мать твою, бедрами, держи темп, держи скорость, Кёя, это галоп, а не прогулочный шаг!!! Выталкивай Делона, заставь его двигаться, заставь его слушаться, подчини его! Это такая малость, Кёя! Качай. Бедрами.  
И Кёя качал.   
О, как он качал. Со всей злости, со всей ненависти. Не как будто трахался – как будто сидел верхом на Каваллоне и превращал в гуляш его лицо. В паштет его мышцы. В пыль его кости.  
Вверх – тонфа, вниз – тонфа. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Давай, Делон. Тонфа. Как в сексе. Драться и трахаться это почти одно и то же.  
Скакать и трахаться – действительно одно и то же.  
Одно и то же, но хуже чем драться. И то и другое.  
А если вместе?..  
Хибари задумался на мгновение, перестав качать, и Делон перестал слушаться. Он брыкнул задними копытами и Кёя вылетел из седла как мячик, отскочивший от пола.

О эта красная тосканская земля, какое счастье, что она была такой взрытой и мягкой. Синее-синее небо кружилось перед глазами со скоростью галопа, Хибари тошнило – сколько, черт возьми, кругов они навернули?  
\- Так понравилось? Хочешь еще? – сладко спросил Каваллоне, закрывая небо солнечными волосами.   
Кёя лежал молча, раскинув в стороны руки и не дыша – казалось, если он сейчас шевельнет хоть мизинцем, тело разорвет от напряжения. Бешеная скачка.  
\- Видишь ли, Хибари, прежде чем пускать лошадь в галоп необходимо долгие месяцы упорно рысить, прилежно и терпеливо. А перед этим – научиться правильно сидеть в седле. Выучить, с какой стороны к лошади подходят, ты понимаешь? Сначала научись, а потом уже играй в крутого ковбоя. А пока ты всего лишь неповоротливый мешок картошки – жди свой очереди на урок.  
Каваллоне поднялся, в поле зрения оказались попеременно его широкая грудь, живот, бедра и наконец, колени. Он возвышался над Хибари, сложив руки на груди, и не собирался подавать ему руку.  
\- Если ты не умеешь охотиться на драконов, не стоит щипать их за хвост, - подытожил Каваллоне. – И можешь свободно пользоваться Делоном. Учись ездить верхом, драться, трахаться, в конце концов. Повзрослей, Кёя. Не то постоянно будешь оказываться на земле.  
Каваллоне щелкнул кнутом, вздохнул и зашагал прочь, оставляя Хибари на манеже одного.  
Вдвоем, через силу поправил себя Кёя, вдвоем с Делоном.  
У Хибари болело тело и гордость, он проиграл на всех фронтах и страшно злился. Нужно было срочно учиться, срочно научиться и срочно отыграть реванш – по всем фронтам.   
Учиться ездить верхом, драться и трахаться.


	8. fem!Колонелло/fem!Реборн, по заявке из дежурки

В Боливии было жарко и влажно, как в бане. К покрытому теплой испариной телу липло, кажется, все на свете – начиная от самого тонкого хлопкового белья и заканчивая огромными густо-зелеными листьями тропических кустарников. Пробираться через боливийские джунгли было наказанием, сравнимым со ссылкой в Ад.  
\- Почему бы просто не снести ему башку, - слизывая пот над верхней губой, прошептала Колонелло, прижимаясь щекой к прикладу оптической винтовки. На прицеле маячил худой, словно щепка, полковник Барильо, глава местного наркокартеля.  
\- Потому что у него ужасно дорогой язык.  
Полковник Барильо собирался заключить сделку ни с кем иным, как с генералом Момо – прямым начальником всего отряда Колонелло. Информация, просочившаяся в разведку, была очень возмутительной и неприятной, но проверки требовала немедленной – и чем дальше заходила операция, тем очевиднее становился факт государственной измены.  
\- Картеж Момо приближается к месту встречи.  
Колонелло взяла под наблюдение подъездную дорогу – две машины как по часам вынырнули из густого леса на прогалину между деревьев. Площадка возле навеса пришла в движение.   
\- Паскуда, Момо… - бинокль хрустнул в руках капрала Боу. Дородный мужик под два десять ростом вытянулся на красноватой испещренной выпирающими узлами корней земле, его покрытый коркой загрубевшей кожи локоть больно упирался Колонелло под ребро.   
\- Не кипятись. Он в ловушке, - Колонелло поглубже вдохнула и приготовилась к обстрелу. Солдаты окружали место встречи со всех сторон, ожидая приказа.  
На площадке Момо и его люди осматривались по сторонам, принюхивались, вытягивая носы по ветру. Колонелло узнавала даже двоих своих давних приятелей. Они не чуяли угрозы. Слабаки.  
\- Кто та баба? – шепнул Боу. – Я где-то видел…  
\- Реборн.  
Колонелло поймала под прицел черноволосую макушку, которую капрал заметил первым. Она сидела, высунув ногу из машины, в которой прикатил Момо, и следила за переговорами. Патаскуха… что бы ни привило ее в Боливию – наркота, деньги, Момо или сам Борильо – Колонелло не намерена была уступать ей ничего из этого.  
\- Капрал, - проснулся радиопередатчик, вживленный под кожу за ухом, - ждем приказа.   
\- Не торопитесь. Пусть покажут и товар, и деньги.   
На стол под навесом легли два чемодана. Момо и Борильо непринужденно болтали о чем-то. Их руки между тем лежали на рукоятях пистолетов.   
\- Сделка может и не состояться…  
Ситуация провисала в воздухе – ни та, ни другая сторона не шевелилась, люди начинали нервничать. Интересно, кого заказали Реборн…  
\- Обмен совершен, - рыкнул капрал, вырывая Колонелло из размышлений. Она быстро сглотнула и перевела прицел на Реборн – так и есть, та неторопливо вылезла из тачки, потянулась, разминая шею, и достала из-за пояса два пистолета.  
\- Всем группам – вперед! Барильо и Момо взять живыми! – крик капрала едва не потонул в вознесшемся к небесам треску автоматных очередей. Птицы вспорхнули с ветвей, удвоив галдеж. В мешанине тел на площадке Колонелло потеряла Реборн.  
\- Простите, капрал, но тут мы с вами расходимся! – Колонелло вскочила на ноги, насаживая козырек футболки плотнее на лоб, и рванула вниз со склона. – Я иду на переднюю линию, прикройте меня!  
\- Прикрыть лейтенанта огнем! Черт, Колонелло, какого?!..  
Колонелло летела вниз, не слыша никого, ветки хлестали по голому животу и ногам. Сука Реборн, да ей и минуты хватит, чтобы положить их там всех до одного. Выстрелы все еще гремели, но уже не так часто – лишь бы успеть. Склон резко стал пологим, замаячила кромка леса. Колонелло выхватила пистолеты из кобуры и вылетела на площадку, готовая открыть огонь.  
Приоритетом тут же стал Барильо – Момо лежал с пробитой башкой под столом, обнявшись с кейсом. За сеткой, натянутой вместо стены, мелькнула фигура Реборн – и Колонелло мигом метнулась туда, приседая на полусогнутых. Теперь они вдвоем охотились за полковником, вот только Реборн этого еще не знала.   
Барильо прятался в дальнем углу площадки – ждал удачного момента, чтобы подобраться к машине и свалить куда подальше. Реборн устроила засаду под прикрытием громоздких Хаммеров. Со своей точки обзора Колонелло видела их обоих и держала на мушке – вопрос в том, кто держал на мушке саму ее? Барильо первым не выдержал напряжения и двинулся к машине, бросив кейс. Колонелло открыла огонь по колесам. Через секунду Реборн открыла огонь по ней. Барильо рухнул на задницу и спешно пополз обратно в укрытие.  
\- Колонелло, детка, ты ли это? – крикнула Реборн, прекращая стрельбу. От ее голоса, низкого, грудного заклокотала внутри – стерва, еще и смеяться умудряется.  
\- Давно не виделись, сучка, - усмехнулась Колонелло, меняя обоймы и передергивая затворы. Машина испускала тревожный черный дым из-под капота. – Я заберу Барильо, а ты сиди и не рыпайся!  
Реборн не ответила, только звонкий смех докатился до ушей.  
\- Я нейтрализую девку, а вы заходите по дуге и хватайте Барильо, - шепнула Колонелло в передатчик.   
\- Понял, - сухо отозвался капрал.  
Как будто это было так просто.  
Под навесом были составлены груды ящиков, в средине располагался перевернутый стол и пара стульев, на левом краю располагались бамбуковые стеллажи, заваленные мусором, правая и задняя стороны были затянуты сеткой. Колонелло анализировала положение быстро и четко, подыскивая хоть какую-нибудь лазейку. Реборн, судя по всему занималась тем же. Стрельба стихла – большая часть солдат отряда Колонелло полегла, люди Барильо и Момо сдохли все до единого. Выходила вроде и не равно – одна Реборн против них всех, - но на деле противником ей была только Колонелло. Остальные явно не дотягивали.   
\- Я тебя достану, - кусая губы, прошептала Колонелло. Поправила козырек и прицелилась – выстрелы картечью посыпались по ножкам бамбуковых стеллажей, щепки разлетались во все стороны. Надломившись, полки зашатались, рассыпая содержимое, Колонелло рванула к ним и в миг, когда те уже опрокидывались, парой длинных прыжков перемахнула край площадки, расталкивая руками ветхие постройки вместе с мусором, и скрылась в лесу, оказавшись у Реборн в тылу. Та бросилась в погоню, мгновенно превращаясь из жертвы в охотника. До Барильо ей, кажется, уже и дела не было. Реборн хотела поиграть в кошки-мышки с пальбой. Выстрелы жужжали беспрерывно, как дикие пчелы, вылетающие из разворошенного улья. Колонелло редко отвечала прицельно, все чаще лишь поддерживая видимость противостояния. Ей нужно было завести Реборн дальше в лес, измотать, а там принудить к столкновению в открытую – таков был наспех склепанный план. Реборн стрелять не мешали даже условия непроходимых джунглей – Колонелло то и дело задевало щепками, выбитыми из стволов деревьев.  
Заприметив одно особенно здоровое дерево, Колонелло спрятала пистолеты за пояс и вскарабкалась вверх по стволы, цепляясь за ветки, полностью скрывавшие ее густой листвой. Через миг внизу показалась Реборн – след в след, точная, как гончая. Колонелло выждала мгновение и спрыгнула вниз – лишь молниеносные реакции спасли Реборн, но оружие, тем не менее, выбить удалось. Колонелло тут же взвилась вверх и выбила второй пистолет.  
\- Умно, - Реборн пригнулась, гипнотизируя взглядом. Колонелло едва дышала, замерев с ней лицом к лицу. Грудь Реборн едва не выпрыгивала из мокрой от пота майки – Колонелло повелась на вид этих вздымающихся от тяжелого дыхания буферов и потеряла свое преимущество – Реборн напала первой.  
Ударила плечом в солнечное сплетение, протащила Колонелло пару метров назад и впечатала ее спиной в ствол все того же огромного дерева.   
\- Хаос, - выдохнула Реборн ей в лицо, хватая за горло, пропихивая вторую руку между ног и вздергивая вверх – тело прошило то ли болью, то ли восторгом, плечи ободрало шершавой корой. Колонелло едва доставала носками до земли, заваливаясь набок. Реборн скалилась, растягивая яркие губы в усмешке, ее черные глаза, похожие на панцири скарабеев, буравили жарким взглядом.   
Колонелло вцепилась в сжимающую горло руку, слегка подтянулась и рывком подняла ноги, обвивая ими талию Реборн. Сцепила лодыжки у нее за спиной и сдавила что было сил – Реборн захрипела, разжимая хватку на горле, ее рука оказалась зажата в промежности Колонелло. Реборн покачнулась, когда Колонелло переместила вес вперед, и полетела на землю. Они рухнули, сцепившись клубком.   
Реборн сбила кепку, запуталась пальцами в распустившемся хвосте и безжалостно дернула – кожа на затылке, кажется, собралась складками. Колонелло перевернула ее на спину и оседлала бедра, продолжая стискивать ребра Реборн коленями. Промежность все еще грела огнем от грубых прикосновений. Колонелло закусила губу и сильно потерлась о Реборн, срывая повисшую в волосах кепку.   
\- Колонелло, - Реборн смеялась даже тогда, когда почти не могла дышать. Подняв руку, она накрыла ладонью почти плоскую грудь Колонелло, забираясь пальцами под вырез футболки. Колонелло со стоном подалась вперед, облизывая пересохшие и покрытые пылью губы.  
Сиськи Реборн по-прежнему маячили перед глазами, покрытые испариной, с родинкой, затерявшейся в глубокой ложбинке. Колонелло прогнулась, ослабляя хватку, и лизнула эту соленую от пота ложбинку, обхватывая груди руками. Реборн подалась бедрами вверх, они сталкивались коленями, пытаясь удобней улечься. Колонелло оттянула вырез майки, высвободила грудь из чашек бюстгальтера и обхватила губами - Реборн захлебнулась стоном. Колонелло потерлась промежностью о подставленное бедро, пробираясь рукой под резинку шорт Реборн – там уже было горячо и мокро. Реборн сжала до синяков ее задницу, ущипнула и прижала к себе, ритмично двигая бедрами. Ее поощрительные стоны эхом отдавались у Колонелло в голове.   
Где-то в отдалении зверем взревел мотор Хаммера, Реборн сжала бедрами ладонь Колонелло и кончила, кусая губу. Колонелло облизала влажные остро пахнущие пальцы и откатилась в сторону, подхватывая с земли пистолет Реборн, второй лежал в паре метров левее.   
\- Ты у меня на мушке, - тяжело дыша, предупредила Колонелло. – Не двигайся.  
\- Я и не двигаюсь, - лениво отозвалась Реборн, сыто потягиваясь.  
\- Я отступаю к точке сбора, капрал. Капрал?..  
\- Слышу, Колонелло, - отозвались на обратной стороне. – Мы взяли Барильо.  
\- Похоже, на этот раз ты мне проиграла, Реборн, - заметила Колонелло, подбирая с земли второй пистолет и медленно отступая. Реборн не шевелилась, все так же следя за ней с земли.  
\- Ты обезоружила меня и трахнула, но это еще не победа, - улыбнулась она.   
\- Тебе ведь заказали Барильо, не так ли?   
Реборн молчала. У Колонелло в голове щелкнуло.  
\- Тебе заказали меня, а капрал вытащил из этой передряги Барильо…  
\- Момо был на оперативном задании, а тебя облапошили. Предатель скрывался еще ближе, чем ты думала.   
\- И теперь они удирают с наркотой и деньгами, - Колонелло опустила оружие и выругалась себе под нос. Реборн села, отряхивая пыль с густых черных волос.  
\- Ну, предположим, без денег. Что ты будешь делать? – Реборн поднялась на ноги, только сейчас удосужившись поправить одежду на груди.  
\- Мне никогда не нравилось быть наемников, - призналась Колонелло.  
\- Тогда вернемся за деньгами, - предложила Реборн, хитро скалясь.  
Колонелло с усмешкой отбросила оружие в сторону и отправилась следом за ней.


End file.
